1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a camera system comprising a sensor and a first optical system which includes a convex mirror and through which the image of a solid angle region can be produced on the sensor by way of a first beam path.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For the purposes of monitoring large regions of space such as for example railway stations, airports, public places and squares, stadia and the like, camera systems are known which permit a view into a very large solid angle region—for example all around. The overview article ‘Omnidirectional Vision’, Proceedings of the Eighth International Symposium of Robotic Research, Hayama, Japan, Oct. 3-7, 1997, describes camera systems in which the beam path of an optical system is directed on to a convex mirror and in that way objects can be imaged on a sensor, from a very large solid angle region. In that case, the convex mirror used is in the form of a spherical mirror through which an all-around view can be achieved. It will be noted however that the large solid angle region which can be viewed gives rise to the disadvantage that objects which are far away from the convex mirror are only reproduced on the sensor in a small size and with little detail.